My Cello & Him
by just88keys
Summary: Edward Masen a Mafia Boss and Bella Swan a Third Year at Julliard didn't have the greatest meeting. But will their love bring them together..or pull them apart. Suck at summarys, please read. AH UP FOR ADPOTATION
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight! Just MY plot.

BPOV

I was in my second year of Julliard. A child prodigy is what they called me; it made Renee proud to have something to brag about her only daughter. I practiced on my cello constantly, for hours and hours till my fingers go numb. At first, I never really wanted to play but eventually the cello grown on me and I fell in love with its beauty. Its curvy mahogany body resting against my own, as my fingers dance across the ebony fret board, my eyes closed slightly as my body unwillingly swayed to the music. My sanctuary. My sacred place.

We were into our third rehearsal for the week, preparing for the spring music festival. I was rewarded a solo of my choice that was usually granted to the third and fourth years. I would internally be playing to my deceased parents in this performance. I know they will be there in spirit watching over me. For the last and final time before the end of practice, the orchestra began playing, and it was clear that we were all revved-up for the spring to come. There would be a new level of interplay and tension between the orchestra, conductor and I since me being a second year would keep the performance lively and spontaneous. When my part was coming up I quickly adjusted the endpin so that the cello gently rested against my chest, using my knees to firmly steady my beloved cello. Silently count the beats in my head till my bow would stroke the fret board. As I started to feel the familiar sensation in my fingers, I closed my eyes. Totally in tuned with the music. I was so in the zone. I actually don't think I've ever been so focused; I had a lot to prove to my older classmates that had doubts of my abilities. The performance felt like it was moving in slow motion, yet in retrospect, the 6 minute piece felt like only a few moments.

My usually mono-tone empathic conductor gave me a smile of approval and ended the rehearsal. Putting up my sheet music, my eye caught the time on my watch.

My eyes widen, as I realized that I was late for work. I worked 6 days a week waitressing in a small dinner after classes, just to pay for living expenses since my tuition was covered when I received a full scholarship to Julliard. I packed my things quickly, dashing towards my old rusted red truck that Charlie gave me for my 16th birthday. It was a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck that didn't go past 60, not that I minded since everything is basically walking distance.

Making my way through the double doors I pulled my long, unruly hair in a messy bun and adjusting my apron.

"Bella! You're late, _again _"He empathized, considering that this was the 8th time this month that I was late. I opened my mouth to apologies yet again but he held his hand out and yelled, "Just go and take care ofTable 6, we will talk later!" I jumped, startled by the vile voice of Mike Newton.

"Yeah I'm on it" I whispered walking past him, I pulled out my notepad not bothering to look up as I walked through the familiar galley dinner.

"Hi, my name is Bella" I stated with a friendly smile, "I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you?" I looked up into the most vibrant green eyes. I had got lost in his emerald orbs for what seemed to be forever. I finally broke my gaze and evaluate the rest of him. His hair is both as a strange shade of bronze and as an auburn. It was naturally messy, what some people would call sex hair. I could tell he was tall compared to my 5'4 build even while he was sitting. His facial features were nearly perfect and angular, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. Slender, yet I could see his biceps in his white crisp button down shirt. He could easily be compared to the mythical Greek god Adonis, but then, he opened up his mouth.

"You," he paused with a smug smirk of his face.

"Making me breakfast after we wake up together." His velvet arrogant voice dazzled me for a moment, while I felt a flush of blood heat over my cheeks.

His suit and tied buddies laughed along with him. I balled my small fist tightly, humiliated by his comment. A spark of confidence arose in me and suddenly my body was moving without my consent.

I grinned at him and simply replied, "Let me see what I can get you."

Acting as if I played into him little game I bit my bottom lip seductively and looked at him through my thick eyelashes. I grabbed the nearby pitcher of water, slowly poured it over him as my smile grew

"Is that all I can get you?" I said biting the inside of my cheek keeping me from ruin my composure. In sync the rally of men that surrounded him stood up, but surprisingly he threw up his arm stopping them from trampling me.

Before he could open his mouth to yell or whatever, I could see Mike can running up to me screaming demanding to know what happen.

My mouth went dry, "I-I" started to say but once again his piercing shrieks overpowered my voice.

It seemed that reality hit me and my ears went numb. The only thing I seem to grasp is that Mike had removed my apron and had a painfully tight grip of my arm leading me to the door.

"Isabella Swan! You are fired!"

I was lost for words, in a blink of an eye my anger overcame my use in common sense. I had lost my job. The only job that was feeding me, keeping clothes on my back and keeping electricity in my home was gone.

**(AN Hey guys, just rewrote the first chapter. Which I like a whole lot better. A couple of changes, I love Mobward but at the same time I didn't want his character to be all . . . kind of scary. & Bella new character is more of the traditional 'Shy Bella' but I also wanted her to have that sexy, confident side. But don't ya'll worry Mobward will come out to play)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

_EPOV_

"Isabella Swan, 22, 5'.." but I intruppted.

"Yeah, I know that but give me some personal" I sneered, running my fingers through my hair out of frustration.

"Um..here is something, she was a child prodigy in music," my eyes widen "She goes to school at Julliard for the cello. She was born and raised in Forks Washington." _Where the fuck that? Who names a fucking city after a eating untensil? _ "Her father and mother were murder when she was 8, they never caught who did it. Tossed around in foster care till they found her grandparents when she was 10."

"Is that all you have?"

"Yes boss, still looking for a address I will contact you if I find anything" I pressed the end button. I want my Isabella. (AN:I suck at writing EPOV) Isabella, I couldn't get her out of my mind, fiesty little thing. I googled her, looking at her pictures, listening to her music. She was tiny compared to my large frame. She had deep rich brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back and chocolate pools in her eyes that I seem to get caught up in. She was slender with large perky tits and a nice round ass that I wanted to pound. She had two tiny dimples (AN:I know bella in book doesn't have dimples, but I'm a sucker for them.)she was simply stunning. 20 minutes my phone rang,

"She lives in apartment 2 minutes away from the school, Woodridge apartment number 23 (AN:making this up)"

"Got it,look to see what else you can find." As soon as I ended the conversation I began one with my brother/right hand man,Emment.

"Here is her address, find her, and bring her to me."

_BPOV_

I exhaled deepy, unlocking the door to my apartment. I threw my keys on the coffee _table falling on the couch. What am I going to do for a job? If it wasnt for that sexy pig I would still have my job. Maybe I should try to beg for job back._I got up and walked to my extra room which I have converted to a music room that held all three of my cellos. I had two Yamaha SVC-110 Silent Electric Cello one in red the other in black. I could sell one of them to get me through rent this month. And their was my beautiful acoustic cello standing on it's stand I could never to bring my self to sell it. So, it was decided I packed up my black Yamaha SVC-110 Silent Electric Cello (you should google it I have one). As I went to lock up my door I saw two goons with suits, the same one from the resturant. No, it can't be but, the were looking right at me. I picked my case and started to walk at a quick pace in the oppiste direction.

I heard steps behind me and what sound like,"That's her." My fast walk turned into a full blown sprint I then felt a large hand

"Let me go!" He quickly cover my mouth with a cloth with sweet smelling substance. _Oh, shit..don't inhale don'.._I felt my eyes close and heard,

"Take the case, I got the girl." He threw me over my shoulder and then I lost consciousness.

Hey, just wrote this real quick. If anybody was intersted in Co writing with me to help with the length then that would be great. Because I have great ideas but not a strong writer and I'm really struggling with my writing. So any advice, tips, suggesting are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT own twilight. Just the plot.

Hi guys, sorry I didn't update the past couple days. Just had a family emergercy so I've been really really busy. Thanks for all the postive and negative review. Well here goes the chapter...

BPOV

I couldn't remember very much once I was put into a black van. I know my arms were tied behind my back, than my feet being tied together before my capture put another sweet smelling rag over my nose and mouth. I have hazy memories of waking up briefly hearing somebody arguring on the phone with somebody before I blacked out again.

Ugh..My head keeps spinning. My eyes open and I saw nothing, for a second I thought I had gone blind. Then I realized I was probably in a dark room.

"I see your awake," My head automatically snapped to the direction the voice was. Footsteps started getting closer and I started to see a outline of a man. He looked to be very large and bluky, my heart sank. Realization started to hit, I was really taken and by the looks of it escaping was pretty slim. _Was I going to be one of those girls on the 'I'm missing' posters. NO! I will not give up, I will NOT give them the satisfaction. _Before I knew it he was kneeling down next to me.

"It's gonna be okay please relax," and he picked me up moving to another room I'm guessing I just said quiet, I have nothing to say. "I'm Emmett by the way, and between you and me I thought what you did to my brother was hilarious." I smirked a little from the thought of it. _So it was that fucker from the resturant, he deserved it! _He dropped me off in a room with light blue walls and a large canopy bed. I saw my cello case sitting on the bed and I instantly smiled and ran towards in opening then case inspecting it to the tee. Making sure it doesn't have any dents, cracks, scratches. _Good, because if something happen to my baby..I was gonna raise hell, and make them regert taking me._

I sighed in relief and opened my mouth to speak, "What am I doing here?" My voice sounding hoarse, crackling from the lack of moisture. He put his arm up rubbing the back of head nervously.

"I really don't know actually," he said smiling showing me those cute little dimples that make him seem like a innocent teddy bear. But lips remained hard line. I look around in the room it was fairly large, no window. _So I have no idea where I'm at...fucking great. _

"Um, make your self comfortable. There be somebody somebody always outside your door if you need anything." He then walked out the room, closing the door behind hime. Locking me in prison, my new 'home'. _Yeah right, make myself comfortable my ass. You fucking kidnapped me, how the hell am I suppose to make myself comfortable. _My life, my career, was gone. I tossed myself on the bed, sighing thinking in deep thought before I eventually fell asleep.

EPOV

She was here, in my home. I watched her walk around in her room with camara I set up in her room. I watched her for hours, walking around in her room with a frustrated adorable look on her face. I couldn't wait for to be by my side. Mine. And only mine.

Sooooo...watcha think? Like it? Hate it? Give me feedback..I live off it! So thanks again for reading. I really hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, I'm in the hospital and the internet here sucks so I'm really to write alot since I'm here I get out on saturday..so I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm really really REALLY sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hi guys,I know ya'll were looking forward to another chapter but, my grandfather is in a coma because of the car accident we were in. So, I probably won't be writing for awhile. I'm really sorry but, I just don't have the motivation or the need to write any more. I hope ya'll can understand. If anybody wants this story just contact me. Again, I'm really sorry for letting ya'll down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, been awhile right? Well, my grandpa has recovered fine but now is a double amputee but, I realized that I miss writing and I just re-read 'My Sister's Keeper' & 'My Cello & Him'. It was awful, a lot of mistakes, so I'm going to find a Beta and re-write 'My Cello & Him' and see how it goes


End file.
